Vendetta
Vendetta is a single-player campaign level in Call of Duty: World at War. As with Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in this mission there are two main soldiers that the player can play. In Call of Duty: World at War, they are a Marine from the Marine Raiders, and a soldier from the Soviet Union's Red Army. Walkthrough Petrenko survives an attack along with Sergeant Reznov, without being noticed. After a depressing cut scene of the aftermath of The siege of Stalingrad, the player gains control of him and crawls near to Reznov. Both of them now proceed to crawl to a small opening and Reznov proceeds to tell the player about General Amsel, who is the architect of this mass murder. Reznov cannot shoot as his hand has been shot through, so the player must shoot instead of him. Reznov does not let you shoot Amsel due to the fact that he does not want you to give your position away. Amsel walks into the building, and Reznov orders you to take out his guards while some bombers are flying overhead to drown out the noise of the player's shots. After you kill all of Amsel's henchmen, follow Reznov. He will lead the player through a bar, and explains to the player that this bar used to be crawling with people, who would be socializing with each other. Sergeant Reznov and the player will try to enter another building when Reznov is nearly killed by a Wehrmacht (German infantry) sniper. Reznov jumps through the window and the player follows him. The player ascends some stairs and begins a frantic dog-eat-dog situation. The player must kill the enemy sniper before he kills the player. After he is killed, the player must move quickly before the Germans catch them as they would have inevitably heard the shots. When escaping, Wehrmacht troops with flamethrowers attack the building, trying to burn them out. The player must go prone and crawl out of the building. Luckily, reinforcements arrive to support Reznov and the player. The player goes to a building's top floor and supports his comrades. After this, the player breaks through a few more Wehrmacht, and supports his comrades more. Then he proceeds to snipe Amsel. Because of a firefight outside his building, the coward Amsel runs to his car. The player shoots the driver and Amsel runs for his life. When the player shoots Amsel, Reznov explains that the allies' death was not in vain, and the player runs with Reznov to find safety after loads of Wehrmacht troops follow them. The mission ends after they jump into a river. Gameplay Tips * You attain the "The Professional" Achievement/Trophy by killing all nine of Amsel's henchmen and an attack dog at the start of the level without reloading. As you only have five shots, you must first kill six enemy soldiers with at most four shots. Kill the rightmost pair with a single shot to the spot where their helmets overlap, then with the middle pair shoot the nearer soldier through the head where it overlaps with the smoking soldier's side; the leftmost pair is the most difficult to one-shot as they align for only a moment. (You should be able to hit the others, then you can wait for them to line up, or would walk around the fountain and take your aim there. It gives you a better angle at which to get both of them when they are close.) It is possible to kill both the last soldier and the attack dog with the last shot, and in fact the official strategy guide recommends this and to restart if you don't, but the dog is only in front of the soldier for a second, when it looks to its right. Therefore the guard should be prioritized for the last shot, while the dog can be killed by a melee attack to attain the achievement/trophy. * You attain the "Gunslinger" Achievement/Trophy by dealing a fatal hit to Amsel with a pistol. As you do not have a pistol at the start, when you have to kill the enemy sniper there will be a Walther P38 that spawns on a table. It may be possible for a German to drop one. * If you are not attempting the Gunslinger achievement, then the MP-40 is the best weapon for close quarters. However, as you progress later in the level the engagement ranges will lengthen and it will be safer to use the PTRS-41 and/or the Kar98k. * The best time to shoot one of the flamethrower-wielding German soldiers to start the 'ambush' is almost immediately after you are able to aim; there should be one passing right in front of two other soldiers. Trivia * The true Russian spelling of Dimitri as actually Dmitri/Dmitry. * There is a Dimitri Petrenko in Call of Duty 4, on the mission Blackout, looking out of the tower on Sins of the Father, and trying to revive Captain Price in the final mission Game Over. * Sgt. Reznov calls Pvt.Petrenko by his first name, Dimitri. Normally he would be called 'Petrenko', or simply 'Private'. * This is the sniper mission of the game, but Call of Duty 4 had 2, All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill. * This level is highly reminesent of the previous Call of Duty 4 levels mentioned above. In both instances, the player takes control of a younger soldier following the lead of an older, more experienced veteran as they attempt to assassinate an enemy leader. Like with the previous levels, it is important to follow the advice and commands of the older soldier in order to achieve victory. * This level bears a striking resemblance at times to the 2001 Jean-Jacques Annuad film Enemy at the Gates.. * After the beginning cut scene, when the player gains control of Petrenko, the music from the main menu plays. * If you no-scope one of the German soldiers Reznov will compliment you by saying "No scope? Nice.", in a surprised tone * There are multiple destroyed King Tigers scattered around the level despite the fact that King Tigers weren't produced until much later, in 1944. The Panzer IV tanks are also of a late-model, inaccurate for the time period the level takes place in. *Red Square in Stalingrad is also called Fallen Fighter's Square. * After you and Reznov jump out of the exploding building, you see three German soldiers coming and kick Reznov in the face. They then are killed by some of your comrades. But their bullets came from the right, and they arrive from the left. * This is probably the only time you hear Dimitri. You hear him scream in the burning building when the burning board falls on him. When it falls on him, he screams. *After you take out the German and attack dog Reznov will pick up the PPSh-41 that was beside him when he crawls to the opening at the fountain. *Normally if you were to shoot a German with a FlameThrower, the fuel tank would blow up. However when your comrades shoot the Germans, the fuel tank does not explode. This is probably because it would incinerate Dimitri and Reznov. *You actually might hear Dimitri twice, once as mentioned above, and possibly at the end of Eviction when the metro is flooded there is a scream that might be Dimtitri, but it very well may have been Chernov. *When you get to the building, where the Germans try to "burn you out" you can shoot one of the German flamethrowers and the fuel tank will not blow up. *After you are handed your rifle, if you go back were you were faking your death, the Russian solider to your right who is the the first one shot. He will look up and they be dead, and will repeat this. *I find this level easiest to get your "Rough Economy" Achievement/Trophy. After you are rescued by your comrades and climb into the building to provide sniper support, wait until the German reinforcements move onto the left balcony. Take aim there. *If you reveal your position during this level you can get rid of the infantry on recruit and you continue on with the mission. If Reznov dies you can pick up his PPSH-41 for a short time and then reloads you back to the last checkpoint.You have to be inside the cafe to do this *This level is not available on co-op *On Hardened and Veteran the sniper can kill you in one shot. * Strangely, one of the German soldiers in the beginning cutscene is carrying a Thompson. * The reticule of the Sniper Scope, in this level, has a chevron in the middle. External links The official GameFAQs guide to Call of Duty: World at War missions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels